Supersonic Sue
"Supersonic Sue" is the thirty-third episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on May 16, 2019 and is the ninth episode in the second season. Synopsis Big Hero 6 attempts to thwart a bank robbery and is defeated by Supersonic Sue, an old-school roller-skating villain. Plot Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go arrive at a bank where a robbery is taking place. The thief emerges, revealed to be an elderly skater introducing herself as Supersonic Sue. Hiro orders Baymax to attack but Sue's fast movements overwhelm the robot until Sue trips him. With Baymax down and Hiro pinned underneath, Sue prepares to strike the duo with an electric attack when Go Go intercepts her with a mag-lev disc, challenging her to a duel. The two race toward each other but Sue upper-cuts Go Go and steals Baymax's rocket fist from him before escaping on a trolley. The trio regroups with the rest of Big Hero 6 at SFIT. Hiro rebuilds a replacement rocket fist for Baymax which crumbles quickly due to the hastened process. Fred wants to speculate Sue's backstory, though Hiro suggests they ask Mr. Frederickson if he knows Sue. Honey Lemon agrees, as both Boss Awesome and Sue share a similar aesthetic. After giving Mr. Frederickson a call and finding he is unavailable, Fred leaves to attend a tasting ceremony at Noodle Burger for the Noodle-Bigger-Burger. Fred arrives at Noodle Burger to find Richardson Mole present, and it seems they were the only people invited. The two agree to put their rivalry aside for the tasting. While eating their meal, the two start to bond over shared tastes. Later, the team contacts Mr. Frederickson at Frederickson Mansion. Richardson comes over to return Fred's photo of the event. Fred decides to invite Richardson over for a Kentucky Kaiju movie marathon, to which Richardson accepts. Once Fred rejoins the team's video call, Mr. Frederickson explains that Sue was a roller-derby skater-turned supervillain he tangled with in his youth, but as he does not keep tabs on his enemies, he doesn't know where Sue would be. Hiro inquires if other supervillains know about each other, so the team unanimously decides to visit Baron Von Steamer for answers. Big Hero 6 visit Von Steamer in his prison cell. Steamer is unwilling to cooperate, but at the mention of Sue, Steamer rambles about how he and Sue were rivals over who was Boss Awesome's number one enemy. Suddenly, Sue busts into Steamer's cell using Baymax's rocket fist and kidnaps Steamer. Wasabi and Baymax try to stop her, but the cell's reinforced walls cancel Wasabi's blades and Baymax's temporary fist malfunctions. Big Hero 6 is at first reluctant to search for Steamer, but Mr. Frederickson encourages them to try, for real heroes help people, even their worst enemies. As the team embarks on night patrol, Fred stays home for his movie marathon with Richardson. Both develop an admiration for each other's collections and they decide to start a new relationship based on respect and pop-culture references. At Sue's hideout, Steamer assumes Sue wants to eradicate her for the position of Boss Awesome's greatest enemy, but Sue reveals she wants the two to team-up; as Boss Awesome will never see the two of them coming. Steamer decides to take up her request. Back at Fred's mansion, Fred finishes the movie marathon but notices Richardson fell asleep, so Fred lets him rest in his room. As soon as he leaves, however, Richardson awakens with a wicked grin. In the morning, Fred and Mini-Max go to wake Richardson, but discover Richardson replaced with a pillow double and his Captain Fancy underpants missing. All that is left is Richardson's phone; Richardson video-calls Fred on it, admitting he set up the tasting to trick Fred and steal the underpants. Fred retorts he can use the phone as evidence, but Richardson is one step ahead and has the phone short-circuit. Meanwhile, Big Hero 6 receives a wax cylinder from Steamer asking for rescue. Although Go Go knows the message is a trap, the team goes to help Steamer. At the abandoned factory, they are confronted by Sue and Steamer. Sue dispatches of Fred and Honey before she and Go Go engage in a rematch; Wasabi, Hiro, and Baymax battle Steamer's spider-mech. However, Sue's electric pulse hits and disables Go Go, Hiro, and Wasabi; Go Go orders Baymax to use his rocket fist, but Sue redirects it into a pile of crates above her. Baymax enters Overdrive Mode and defeats Steamer's mech. Sue manages to wear down Baymax, however, and the Overdrive mode wears off, leaving Baymax depleted. Sue and Steamer explain the rest of their trap involves luring Boss Awesome to come and rescue the team, giving them the opportunity to ambush him. Someone then approaches, and to everyone's shock, it is Boss Awesome himself. Boss Awesome, Sue, and Steamer battle, where Boss Awesome is soon pinned by Sue, only for her to be blasted back by Steamer, wanting to be Boss Awesome's number one enemy. Boss Awesome knocks Steamer into a crate, trapping him. The villains are then hauled away by the police. Sue gives Go Go her personal thanks for inspiring her to skate again; Go Go returns the gratitude with Sue's catchphrase. Steamer asks Boss Awesome who Boss Awesome's number one enemy is, to which Boss Awesome states is cabbage soup, on the grounds that he likes it but it doesn't like him. Steamer screams to the realization in anguish. At Richardson's Rare Comics, Richardson places the underpants with the rest of his Captain Fancy collection, revealing he treats them as his only companions. Fred (in his Fredmeleon suit) witnesses Richardson's friendship void. After returning home, Fred tells Mini-Max that Richardson needs the underpants more than he does and left him be in recognition of his father's words that a real hero helps people, even their enemies. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred Supporting Cast *Richardson Mole *Mr. Frederickson/Boss Awesome *Mini-Max Villains *Supersonic Sue (debut) *Baron Von Steamer Other *Kentucky Kaiju *Dark Volt (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Stan Lee, who died on November 12, 2018. A tribute is shown before the end credits. **This is the second episode posthumously released with Stan Lee, the first being "The Fate of the Roommates". *Baron Von Steamer's prison cell is almost similar to Professor Callaghan's prison cell from the episode 'Mini-Max'. *In the end credits, Di Amara as Liv Amara and her voice actress are credited, even though she does not appear in the episode, nor is she mentioned. *At the end of the episode, Richardson is shown to have the same figures as Fred. Gallery Supersonic Sue 3.jpg SS - Go Go.jpg Sue thumbs up.jpg Supersonic Sue - Boss Awesome's lair.jpeg Supersonic Sue Wasabi Hiro.jpeg Supersonic Sue - Fred's Dad wrestles bull.jpeg Supersonic Sue 4.jpeg Super sonicsue 07.png Baron von steamer and Super sonic sue.png Baby Kaiju Supersonic Sue.png Son of Kaiju Actor Supersonic Sue.png Richardson dummy.jpg Go Go and Sue's Rematch.jpg Supersonic Sue 2.jpg Old villain teamup.jpg Chibi big hero 6.png Boss Awesome returns.jpg All right , dad.jpeg Battle fight.jpg Way to go dad.jpeg BH6 and Boss Awesome arrest the villains.jpeg Supersonic Sue arrested.jpg Boss Awesome's worst enemy.jpg Mini Max on fire.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes